¿Quien es esa en el espejo?
by Briandxd
Summary: Esto era lo que quería... tener fama mundial y fortuna fueron mis sueños desde hace tiempo pero... no es la forma en la que lo quería... no es el modo en que debía...
1. Capitulo 1

Los escenarios de la gran ciudad de las vegas estaban repletos por una multitud de personas que venían de todas partes del mundo donde artistas mundialmente reconocidos daban un concierto en vivo.

No era de presumir que los organizadores del evento no escatimaran en gastos a la hora de contratar los servicios de grandes como lo son Smooch, Boys will be boys y como no a la magnifica banda del legendario Mick Swagger

Se podría decir que cada persona venia a escuchar a sus artistas favoritos por amor al arte que ellos crean pero la verdad era que muchos de los que agotaron los boletos esperaban ansiosos a la salida de su artista favorita

Una cantante prodigio que elevo su carrera durante los últimos 3 años gracias a las letras de sus canciones las cuales enamoraban a cualquiera...

Las bandas terminaron sus actos musicales para abrir paso a los artistas pop que para emoción de muchos era nada mas ni nada menos que la gran "Lulu"

Una joven de cabello, vestido y labios rosados acompalados de un par de botas blancas con corazones al igual que unos pendientes de la misma forma

La chica se había ganado el corazón de millones con sus hermosas canciones las cuales al pasar al formato de DVD se vendieron mas rápido que las consolas de nueva generación y mas rápido que ella mandandote a la friendzone

En fin la chica que muchas casas productoras buscaron pero que encontraron muy tarde

La joven se acerca al micrófono mientras escucha como la multitud la aclama con emoción mientras lanzaban al escenario prendas personales, talvez para que las firmara o talvez para que ella se lo quedara quien sabe.

Pero lo único que importaba para la joven muchacha en esos momentos era lucirse ante todo su publico/fans que esperaban oír su canto...

Tras terminar su turno en el escenario la joven se despide de sus fans lanzando besos por doquier lo cual los alocaba de manera bestial al igual que tomaba las prendas y con un plumón que guardaba en su bota firmaba cada una para luego lanzarlas devuelta a las gradas del publico los cuales se atacaron como bestias sin corazón ni piedad.

A la chica le importo menos solo se retiro manteniendo una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras volvía a la parte trasera del escenario donde los siguientes grupos esperaban su turno.

La joven de rosa caminaba a su camerino para poder relajarse después de tal espectáculo.

En el camino pudo notar como el vocalista de Smoock "Pucker" estaba molesto con su banda por algo que había ocurrido en lo que parecía minutos atraes pero no le tomo importancia ya que a final de cuentas no eran sus problemas.

-0-

Antes de llegar a su camerino pudo notar como Mick la miraba con una mirada de asco y desprecio

Mick.- como pudiste terminar así

Antes de que la chica pudiera contestar el cantante se retiro para poder tomar una cubeta de hielos.

La chica bajo la cabeza y entro en su camerino donde se encerró esperando descansar almenos un poco a la par que reflexionaba sobre cosas de su vida.

Aunque a final de cuentas con un trago de vino tinto y un poco de sidra la joven cayo dormida al momento golpeándose con el escritorio...

En un lugar rodeado de oscuridad una joven de cabello castaño caminaba sin rumbo esperando que algo o alguien apareciera

La chica cubría su cabello con una capucha morada mientras en el suelo un gran charco interminable de agua la seguía a cada paso que diera

Al detenerse y contemplar su reflejo pudo observarse por un momento, esa camiseta morada con un diseño de calavera en el centro y esa falda a cuadros con sus cinturones la hacían recordar los buenos tiempos donde ser Luna Loud lo era todo para ella

Pero al observarse mas detenidamente si figura se deformó mostrando a una chica de cabello rosado.

La joven de morado corría con todas sus fuerzas tratando de dejar atrás esa cosa que se formaba bajo el charco pero sus intentos fueron inútiles debido a que la figura del otro lado la tomo por los tobillos y la llevo hasta el fondo...

Cuando despertó pudo notar como sus brazos estaban rodeados por hilos los cuales eran manipulados por su mánager mientras en sus manos sostenía una guitarra la cual se movía sola al igual que sus labios sin control

La multitud aclamaba el nombre de Lulu pero en la primera fila se podía observar a una pequeña de pecas y cabello castaño llorando mientras una chica de 15 años trataba de consolarla

Lulu intentaba librarse de sus hilos pero su voluntad era débil como para zafarse por su propia cuenta

La pequeña de almenos unos 6 o 7 años miraba con odio a la cantante al igual que muchas figuras familiares que pudo reconocer entre todo el publico

???.- ¡¡como pude terminar como tu!!

-Decía la chica de 7 años-

¿¿¿.- ¡¡eres una vergüenza para el apellido Loud!!

-decía una chica de 15 años-

Muchas voces se juntaron para hablar al mismo tiempo, uno solo escucharía palabras entrecortadas sin sentido pero ella escuchaba cada palabra fuerte y claramente resonando en su cabeza sin descanso alguno

Eres una decepción, rompiste a la familia, nos abandonaste cuando mas te necesitábamos, eres una vergüenza, no eres tu la persona que yo conocí, me das asco

Ella podía cargar con el peso de esas palabras a final de cuentas todas esas palabras cargadas de odio tenían razón y no se decían porque si pero ella estaba acostumbrada a todo tipo de palabras hirientes aunque lo que mas le dolía de entre toda esa mierda vociferada era escuchar a sus 3 personas favoritas diciendo

-Nosotros siempre te apoyaremos no importa lo que hagas porque te queremos-

Palabras que le llegaban al corazón y la herían de gran medida al igual que escuchar a su personita especial decirle

-no importa lo lejos que te vayas, yo te esperaré lo que tenga que esperar porque te quiero sin importar que-

Eso la quebró mas que un martillo estrellándose en un cristal débil...

Una señorita de vestido rojo acompañado de una bufanda llega al camerino de "Lulu" donde al verla en la mesa su primera acción es ver si esta respirando lo que para su suerte estaba sucediendo pero no de forma habitual sino mas bien en forma de sollozos

???.- Luna que te sucede pequeña *la sacude un poco*

Luna(18).- los extraño Michelle... *se levanta y se limpia las lagrimas* extraño a mamá, a papá y a mis hermanas y a Lincoln... ¡fueron mi todo y ahora yo no soy mas que nada!

De pronto un hombre considerablemente ebrio entro en el camerino mientras se dirigía a Luna un poco serio

Doug.- tu eresh una puta eshtresha Lilu o Lele o como mierda te llames

Michelle.- porque no te largas de aquí para ver donde demonios va a ser la siguiente gira bueno para nada

Doug.- tu... tu no me dishes que hasher pe... pe... *se desmaya*

Michelle.- ¡¡no puede ser es la tercera esta semana!!

Luna.- ... *se levanta de la silla* donde es nuestro siguiente destino *se limpia las lagrimas y el maquillaje corrido*

Michelle.- bueno supongo que siguiendo la gira nos toca dar el espectáculo en "Los ángeles"

Luna.- esta bien, solo prepara las cosas del camión yo te ayudaré con este vago

Michelle.- no tienes porque, puedo llamar a los del Staff para que nos ayuden

Luna.- y que tarden media hora para levantar a un borracho ni loca

Michelle.- *suspira* mientras puedas descansar un poco querida esta bien *se retira*

Luna.- (pronto estaré devuelta familia... solo por favor entiendan mi situación y perdónenme)

Esos fueron los pensamientos de una joven la cual esperaba con emoción el momento en que su gira fuera hacia Royal Woods...

**Continuara...**


	2. Capitulo 2

La noche había caído en la gran ciudad de Royal Woods, eran épocas veraniegas por lo que la temperatura a esas horas era lo que se denomina algo cálido, no era ni muy frío ni muy caliente era mas un punto dulce lo cual te incitaba a dormir en las calles

Pero la noche de hoy no vamos a enfocarnos en eso, nuestro foco de atención se centra en un albino muy particular de almenos 14 años vestido con unos jeans negros así como unos tenis de color blanco y una sudadera color naranja se encontraba a las afueras del centro comercial mientras un hombre vestido de traje le hacia entrega de un manojo de llaves

Lincoln.- *toma las llaves* no pienso defraudarlo señor Michael

Michael.- no me preocupa que me defraudes pequeño, me preocupa este viejo centro comercial y tu seguridad ¿estas seguro de que puedes cubrir a Clark?

Lincoln.- conozco todas las rutinas, además si un intruso perturba su santuario no dudaré en aporrearlo

Michael.- ¿y si las cosas se ponen feas? Como ejemplo el que sean mas de 2 intrusos ¿como lo manejarias?

Lincoln.- mi perro Charles y yo nos encargaremos

Charles.- ¡Guaf!

Lincoln.- el centro comercial esta en buenas manos y si algo llegase a pasar Charles seria el primero en enterarse para dar aviso a las autoridades correspondientes

Michael.- supongo que tienes todo planeado hijo, bueno hasta que Bob regrese de vacaciones y Clark este en condiciones para trabajar no me queda mas remedio que dejarte a ti

Lincoln.- descuide señor duerma tranquilo sabiendo que su fuente de ingresos esta a salvo

Michael.- *le revuelve el cabello* esta bien hijo ve y diviértete y por favor promete que no harás ninguna locura o te enfrentarás a quien se te cruce en tu jornada nocturna queda claro muchacho

Lincoln.- afirmativo señor

Michael.- bien no me queda mas que desearte una buena noche, nos veremos al amanecer hijo

Lincoln.- cuídese señor Michael...

El albino realizaba al lado de su fiel compañero una rutina consistiendo en dos partes donde la primera constaba de verificar los alrededores del lugar, específicamente el baño por si un intruso se había quedado lo suficiente como para no ser visto por el ojo de las cámaras.

Y la segunda parte era el vigilar por las cámaras cualquier anomalía que se viera en los pasillos cosa que iba de la mano con la primera parte.

El trabajo podría llegar a ser de lo mas aburrido si se toma en cuenta de que el encargado tenía que quedarse una jornada de las 22:00 hasta las 8:00, un horario excesivo para un menor de edad.

Pero el joven albino fue el que acepto cubrir a su compañero laboral esa noche debido a que el señor Clark había sido internado a causa de una enfermedad hereditaria pero según informo el volvería a mas tardar la siguiente semana

Pero no es eso lo que ustedes se preguntan, mas bien todos quieren saber ¿que hace un joven de 14 años trabajando un turno nocturno?

Bueno la respuesta era algo muy simple, el joven albino había dejado la escuela por... motivos mas personales, sumándole al hecho de que perdió el año escolar y el no estar al lado de sus compañeros le hizo valorar si valía la pena seguir pero a final de cuentas el estudio en la escuela no le importo tanto debido a que había acordado con Lisa que ella le daría clases particulares a cambio de ser su sujeto de pruebas.

Esa era una de las razones por la que el joven Loud había preferido trabajar de medio turno a seguir estudiando en el instituto.

De cualquier forma su trabajo solo consistía en limpiar los suelos del centro comercial cuando las puertas cerraban mientras el guardia de turno vigilaba el sitio.

Pero como ya vimos el joven albino tiene que hacer el turno de guardia lo cual iba de maravilla aunque con toques de aburrimiento ya que el ver una cámara por mas de 2 horas puede dormir a cualquiera.

Al regresar al punto de control donde estaba el acceso a las cámaras el albino por inercia cierra la puerta con seguro por... incidentes que ocurrieron en casa.

Lincoln mira las pantallas verificando que todo siga en orden, observa con detenimiento cada una de las cámaras hasta que comienza a quedarse dormido por el aburrimiento.

Charles al ver esto le acerca un estuche grande a la vez que lame su mano para mantenerle despierto.

Lincoln.- *mira el estuche y lo abre* había olvidado que las escondí de Lori aquí ... *contempla la guitarra por unos segundos* cuanta falta haces en casa hermana...

El albino se pone la correa de aquella guitarra acústica y toma una de las notas del estuche que contenía las letras de varias canciones así como los acordes de las mismas.

Con un gran pesar en su corazón el albino selecciona una de las canciones de su lista y la comienza a tocar...

**_Love, love me do_**

**_You know I love you_**

**_I'll always be true_**

**_So please, love me do_**

**_Whoa, love me do_**

**_Love, love me do_**

**_You know I love you..._**

Con lagrimas en los ojos el albino decide quitarse la guitarra de encima para volverla a poner en su estuche.

No era fácil para el asimilar todo lo que había pasado en su vida durante esos largos 3 años, con la partida de Luna las cosas en casa llegaron a cambiar para mal...

El joven albino seco sus lagrimas con su chamarra, no podía dejar de pensar en aquella melodía que tenia consigo un valor sentimental que iba mas haya de lo que una persona podría pensar.

Era la primera canción que Luna le enseño a tocar cuando tenia 9 años, el tiempo que paso con su hermana roquera para aprender la canción y como se toca es algo que Lincoln guarda en su corazón con mucho amor y cariño...

La mañana llego mas rápido de lo que el albino creyó, el señor Michael estaba fascinado con la vigilancia que el albino había montado durante toda la noche sumándole al hecho de que los pisos del lugar estaban relucientes, tanto que el suelo mostraba un reflejo muy fino

Michael.- sabia que podía contar contigo y con tu perro hijo, te lo agradezco con todo mi corazón muchacho

Lincoln.- no hay nada que agradecer, además es parte de mi trabajo

Michael.- bueno en eso tienes razón, aun así no esta de mas darte un agradecimiento

Lincoln.- je, entonces de nada señor Michael

Michael.- por favor Linc solo dime Mich no tienes que ser tan formal

Lincoln.- lo tendré en cuenta señor Mich, bueno si me permite tengo que volver a casa

Michael.- adelante hijo nos vemos la siguiente semana

El albino con su estuche en la espalda y con su perro a su lado se dirige al parque mas cercano donde se sienta en una de las bancas y se queda profundamente dormido...

**Continuara...**


End file.
